


Destino nello sguardo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Testo: Serenata rap Cantante: JovanottiGoku si dichiara a Chichi dopo il matrimonio.





	Destino nello sguardo

Destino nello sguardo

per come nessuno sa perché perché chissà   
per come due sguardi in un momento sovrappongono un destino[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002677&i=1#_ftn1)

Goku s’inginocchiò e chinò il capo, il pantalone bianco si sporco di fango. Chichi si affacciò dalla finestra del palazzo di suo padre, appoggiò le mani sul bordo del balcone e guardò giù, sorrise vedendo la nuvola speedy fischiare volando tutt’intorno e Crilin suonare una chitarra con il capo chino. Guardò il neo-marito e sorrise, i capelli neri le aleggiarono intorno al viso. Il Son deglutì, arrossì e alzò il capo.

“Quando non si tratta di combattere io le cose non le so! Urca, io pensavo che sposarsi significasse mangiare qualcosa, quando ho pensato di no, non mi era piaciuto. Invece è bello, cioè stavo soffocando, ma lo è rimanere con te. Sei bella tu!” gridò. La Son si grattò la guancia, sentì la risata di suo padre provenire dal piano di sotto.

“Perciò ha deciso di cantartela, l’avrei fatto io perché sono un gran cantante”. S’intromise Crilin.

“Stonato!” gridò Olong.

“Non dire stupidate, ha una gran voce” si sentì in sottofondo Genio. Il saiyan piegò il capo, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli neri facendo tremare le spesse ciocche.

“Tu sei il mio amore, la mia vita, la mia piccola e mia moglie!” cantò gridando. Sentì bruciare le orecchie e il battito cardiaco accelerare.

-E’ meno faticoso spostare le montagne e mi sta venendo fame- pensò.

“Sei il mio viaggio, sei la mia energia, sei come il sudore nella battaglia, sei come il colpo giusto alla fine del giorno”. Proseguì alzando la voce, strinse i pugni e conficcò le dita nella carne.

__

_ La bambina accarezzò il segno del pugno sul tronco e si voltò. Guardò Goku e sorrise, il bambino dimenò la coda e sbatté gli occhi. _

_ “Belli gli appuntamenti!” gridò. Chichi si sporse e gli baciò la guancia. _

_ “Sì” sussurrò. Il Son si voltò e i suoi occhi neri incontrarono quelli di lei. _

“Nessuno sa perché o per come, ma due sguardi in un momento sovrappongono un destino!” gridò alzando la voce. Si sentì Genio fischiare.

“E questa da chi l’ha copiata? Deve averla per forza sentita” ringhiò Olong. Crilin smise di suonare, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del migliore amico e sorrise.

“Hai fatto centro, amico mio” sussurrò. Goku si voltò verso di lui e sorrise.

“Urca, speriamo” bisbigliò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002677&i=1#_ftnref1)  Testo: Serenata rap Cantante: Jovanotti


End file.
